


Variation On A Theme

by orphan_account



Category: I Spy (1965)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Planning Adventures, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Variation On A Theme

"So what you're telling me is that there's a girl..." Scotty checked off a point on the clipboard, "and a kidnapping," check, "an assassin, and a Russian spy with the plans for a new radar-scrambling device." Check, check, check.

"Well, yes, but..."

"That's five out of six! So what's new this time? Tell me that!"

"Well, for one, the girl kidnapped the assassin, the spy is trying to rescue the device, and we're set to deliver it to the Russians."

Scotty paused. "Fair enough."

"Breadroll?"

"Don't mind if I do."

They finished their breakfast before setting off to the mines.


End file.
